


It's About Damn Time

by MiracoloDiGigi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's a cute fic tho pls read, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi
Summary: Gigi and Andrea have been dancing around the idea of hooking up for weeks now. Everyone's aware. Bets are placed. It takes drinks after a big win to set things in motion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for an anonymous tumblr user. Enjoy!

It was a few hours after a match with the National Team, a big win nonetheless, and the Italians were down in the hotel bar drinking and celebrating in the late hours of the evening. Gigi wasn't one for little outings like this one, but Andrea had encouraged him to tag along for once. Or, rather, guilt tripped him into tagging along. For someone who was so soft spoken and seemingly withdrawn, he could be a manipulative son of a bitch. Gigi didn't mind right now, though.    
  
He made his way back over to the bar after taking a quick washroom break, and spotted the younger Italian leaning over the counter. His hair gave him away with one single glance. As he approached, he lightly gripped his elbow and moved to lean on the counter as well.    
  
"What're you drinking, Pirletta?" He asked with a grin, though he already smelt of alcohol.    
  
Andrea tilted his head back to look at the man, a slight grin upon his features. He could smell the alcohol, too. "Whiskey." He answered, but his gaze remained on Gigi. "I thought you didn't like going out and drinking with the team?"   
  
"And I thought you weren't a manipulative little shit, but here we are." He chuckled, as he waved the bartender over, ordering himself a Whiskey as well. "If you don't want me here, I could always head back up to my room."   
  
"No, no." Andrea scoffed and leaned forward to rest his chin in his hand. His gaze always remained on the elder Italian, observing quietly. Admiring. "You have to admit, you're enjoying this."   
  
"I won't confirm nor deny that." He shrugged, giving Andrea a gentle nudge with his elbow. "You know, you seem even less like one for the... Party scene, per se. If I didn't know anything better, I'd be surprised you were here, too."   
  
Andrea hummed in thought for a moment, bringing his glass to his lips with his free hand. "It's more for the company." It seemed to be more of a suggestion than a simple statement, but he didn't continue on.    
  
Instead, he slowly slipped his drink back. Gigi couldn't help but stare, but that brought a smirk to his features. The two had known each other for many years already, and they'd been dancing around the idea of hooking up, it was a miracle they hadn't done so yet. Surely their teammates had begun taking bets by now, because neither really tried to hide it to begin with. At least not in the locker room.    
  
With his gaze lingering on Andrea's lips, Gigi sipped some of his own drink back as well. He only lowered his glass when Andrea did so, and he cleared his throat. He didn't speak for a moment, though, swirling the liquid around in his glass as he thought.    
  
"Who's company?" He ultimately broke the silence first.    
  
"No one in particular." A blatant lie from the younger Italian, and Gigi read him like a book. It made him grin. "What?"   
  
"You may fool the others, André, but not me." Gigi remarked, shifting his gaze over to the dance floor across the room. Some of their teammates were already wasted, making fools of themselves as they attempted to dance to the music. _Attempted_. "I bet it's... Inzaghi. Maybe Ringhino." In reality, he knew it was him, but he joked around regardless, hoping for some sort of reaction.    
  
Andrea scoffed at that. He knew Gigi was just pushing his buttons. "Bullshit." He retorted, nudging him with his elbow. Gigi was still rather satisfied, though, and smirked at the younger Italian. "Why're you so smug? You're a real pain in the ass."   
  
Gigi chuckled, leaning forward to rest on the bar a little more. "I'm just giving you hell. Now I see why you and the boys from Milano are always harassing each other." He teased.    
  
Andrea rolled his eyes, downing the rest of the drink rather answering. "But when they give me a hard time, they usually pay for it." He muttered into his glass, gaze elsewhere. Now he was being smug, and it wasn't lost on Gigi, who's cheeks flushed rather quickly. Andrea grinned. "Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?"   
  
Gigi gave him a glare as he sipped his drink. "Shut up." He grumbled into his glass.    
  
Andrea was far too amused now for his liking. The tables had turned quickly, and now he was on the losing end. He could feel his cheeks heating up along with the tips of his ears and he knew Andrea would give him hell.    
  
"You know, you seem to enjoy the thought of that." Andrea suggested, tossing a glance toward Gigi again, before away for a moment. "That can be arranged."    
  
"It can?" The words slipped out before he could stop himself, and he regret it the moment it'd happened.

“Of course. With pleasure.” The younger Italian was nonchalant in the way he spoke. He knew how to get what he wanted, and by playing it smooth like this, he was getting quite the reaction from Gigi. It was a sight to see. “Come with me?”

Gigi didn't even need to ask where. He just nodded. If Andrea had had bad intentions, he was screwed because he just couldn't say no to this man, clearly. 

Andrea downed the rest of his drink, and Gigi followed suit, before the younger Italian slid off his chair and made his way out of the bar. Gigi followed like a lost puppy. They went straight to the elevators without a word spoken, however when the doors closed and they were alone, Andrea turned toward Gigi. He didn't give the elder man a chance to speak, before grabbing hold of him gently, and pressing their lips together in a kiss. For a moment, Gigi was too stunned to react, but once it registered, he found himself returning the kiss and practically melting into it, arms encircling Andrea's waist. The kiss was just as he'd imagined, — and he'd perhaps spent too much time doing so — maybe even better with the taste of some  expensive Whiskey he didn't know the name of on his tongue. One of Andrea's hands found the back of Gigi's head, fingers entangling in his dark locks and keeping him in place, not that Gigi intended to move away. It brought a soft sound from Gigi's parted lips, surely without meaning to, but the moment Andrea had heard it, he knew he needed to hear it again. He gently tugged on the elder man's hair as he broke the kiss, making Gigi tilted his head back and expose his neck. Andrea made quick work of kissing and nipping at the tender flesh, keeping Gigi up against the wall in the corner of the elevator. 

Both were so wrapped up in the moment that neither had realized the elevator had stopped on their floor. Or that Alessà was standing outside, having been waiting for it so that he too could join the party. 

“It's about damn time.” He gave a laugh of near disbelief as he stepped into the elevator, grabbing the other two men by their shirts, and pushing them out of the elevator. “Take it to a room before someone catches you idiots!” He remarked, and as the elevator doors were closing, he added, “And don't be up all night, we've training in the morning! 


	2. Chapter 2

Paying Alessà no mind as they were truthfully too focused on each other to care, the pair stumbled their way into the closest hotel room which happened to be Gigi's. They locked and deadbolted the door behind them to ensure that they had no unwanted company stop by and catch them in the middle of it, before taking things over to the bed.

 

Despite his size, much to Gigi's surprise, Andrea turned out to be much more stubborn and dominant. He gripped Gigi tightly and pushed him around until his back finally hit the bed, then wasted no time in climbing atop him to continue their heated kiss. Gigi didn't even protest — in past relationships, he was the dominant partner, but Andrea, well… He couldn't resist the younger man no matter how hard he tried. Luckily, that wasn't much of an issue considering how much he was enjoying this. 

 

As they kissed, Andrea just about tore Gigi's button up dress shirt open as he didn't have the patience to deal with the buttons, then proceeded to toss it aside. The rest of their clothing came off just as quickly and frantically, and landed in a heap between the two beds. There was certainly no order nor precision at this point; they'd lost all hope of doing this properly the moment they stepped on the elevator. 

 

Andrea lifted Gigi's legs up to rest them against his shoulders. This surely would've looked awkward from anyone else's point of view, with Gigi's size and especially long legs over Andrea's small frame like this, but they were too involved in the moment to have a laugh like that. He guided his cock toward Gigi's entrance without giving the elder man much of a warning, pushing further in ever so slowly so as not to actually hurt Gigi. He was so eager just to fuck Gigi already, but the look on his face as he forced his way in was more than enough to satisfy him regardless. Gigi's back was arched off the bed, eyes shut tightly. He had been gritting his teeth at first, but slowly his lips parted as he let out a moan. It was absolutely music to Andrea's ears, and he gave a hum of his own to show his appreciation. 

 

Andrea shifted his position a bit, leaning forward and getting closer to Gigi. It was likely not the most comfortable position for the elder Italian, but he certainly wasn't complaining considering Andrea was inside of him. He just tried to lean forward to kiss Andrea again, hands tangling in his hair. 

 

Andrea returned the kiss, but set his focus primarily to his thrusts. He started off slow, resulting in small, almost desperate mewls from his lover into the kiss. However, it wasn't long before he was quickening his pace and making Gigi moan properly. The kiss was long since forgotten by then, as Gigi tilted his head back and moaned with each thrust. If this was what Andrea could do with a simple fuck such as this one, he was desperate to find out what more he had in store for him. And he already knew of Andrea's little fantasies and interests, considering what he'd said down at the bar. 

 

“That's it…” Andrea cooed through gritted teeth as he rocked his hips into his lover. His fast pace dropped off as he resorted to thrusting slower and harder in order to get in nice and deep to really fuck the elder Italian. 

 

And there was no chance of stopping Gigi from moaning, especially as Andrea suddenly forced himself in deep and began hitting Gigi's prostate. He was quivering at the feeling as it was more foreign to him, incoherently begging Andrea for more. 

 

His words made Andrea break put into a grin, but he gave Gigi what he wanted. He continued his thrusting, but moved one of his hands to gently stroke at Gigi's cock to drive him over the edge. 

 

“Look at you…” Andrea spoke again, his voice low as he was breathless. “You're moaning and begging, and taking it so well… you  _ already  _ know your place. I have so much more in store for you.” 

 

Gigi could hardly understand what Andrea was saying at first, but given a moment to allow it to register as his head was so foggy, it sent shivers down his spine. God, he wanted to know more, he wanted Andrea to show him all he had in mind and ruin him a million times over, and he'd thank him each and every damned time, if that was what he wanted. And, frankly, it did seem like something he'd want. 

 

Andrea's actions drew Gigi closer and closer to the edge, until he was finally about ready to burst. He didn't know why he did it, but he wound up begging Andrea for his permission to release. And, with a devious grin upon his features, realizing he already had Gigi wound tight around his finger, right where he wanted him, he shook his head. 

  
“ _ No.” _


End file.
